leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
OVERCHARGE
OVERCHARGE is a temporary game mode that first occurred from November, 2017. Description ;Overview : 6 : Substructure 43 : 3v3 player arena. : Earn 50 points to win. Destroy Charge Bots and steal their Augmentation Fragments to overcharge your team and crush your opponents. ;How to earn points * Champion kills earn 1 point. * While you are Overcharged, kills earn 5 points. ;Map Objectives * Charge Bots carrying Augmentation Fragments: * Charge Bots periodically spawn that are transporting Augmentation Fragments. * Kill them to re-appropriate the fragments for your team. * They are definitely not Scuttle Crabs. (They aren’t as dashing, for one) ;Champions * Marksmen Available: ** , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , . *Free to play: ** , , , , , , , , , Map Additions ;Surveillance Zones *Zones of the map are under constant surveillance by both teams. *Entering these zones will reveal you to your opponents. *While your team is overcharged, each living opponent will also have personal aerial surveillance spotlights chasing loosely after them. ;Blast nodes *Energy nodes susceptible to exploding upon damage. *Function nearly identically to Blast Cones on Summoner’s Rift, with some range adjustments. ;Active Ventilation *High powered fans blasting air throughout the Substructure. *Stepping onto one will boost you into the air in a set direction. ;Teleportation Pads *Molecular transposition devices used to port into and across large distances throughout the Substructure. *Stepping onto one will transport you to a set location, like Active Vents, but without mid air floundering. Science. *Have a universal cooldown for each player. ;Pickups * Repair modules and Recharge modules can be found throughout the Substructure. * They heal and refresh your cooldowns, respectively. Player Perks ;Overcharging *Capture 5 Augmentation Fragments to overcharge your entire team for 25 seconds. * Instantly reset all cooldowns on start. While overcharged, champion kills also reset all cooldowns. * +60% movement speed, +30% cooldown reduction, +30% cooldown reduction cap, +1000 mana regeneration per second, +25% size. * Incoming spells and damage slows you temporarily, but cannot damage you. * will gain his . ;Spawning *Players are recommissioned shortly after destruction. *Players will not recommission while opponents are Overcharged. ;XP/Gold/Levels/Items *Begin at Level 6, with . *Earn Experience and Gold by capturing Augmentation Fragments and by killing enemy Champions. *You will also earn Experience and Gold ambiently over time. *You cannot recall to shop or heal. *The item pool is restricted to offensive items ;Stat Modifications *-400 Vision Radius, +50% Spell Damage, +200 Health, +15 Armor, +15 Magic Resist. ;Runes * All runes are disabled. ;Summoner spells * Only , , , , and are available. Trivia * This mode is heavily inspired by the PROJECT skin theme and was released concurrently with the 2017 PROJECT skins. * In this mode, it was possible to surrender after 30 seconds. A video demonstrating this can be seen here. Media Music= ;Related Music OVERCHARGE Champion Select Music| SUBSTRUCTURE 43 Map Music| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Substructure 43 Map Preview PROJECT Overcharge Game Mode| HUNTERS PROJECT 2017 Event Video - League of Legends| |-|Gallery= OVERCHARGE Promo 01.jpg|OVERCHARGE Promo 1 OVERCHARGE Promo 02.jpg|OVERCHARGE Promo 2 PROJECT Teemo.jpg|PROJECT Teemo Substructure 43 Concept 01.gif|Substructure 43 Concept 1 (by Riot Artist David Harrington) Substructure 43 Concept 02.jpg|Substructure 43 Concept 2 (by Riot Artist David Harrington) Substructure 43 Concept 03.jpg|Substructure 43 Concept 3 (by Riot Artist David Harrington) Substructure 43 Concept 04.jpg|Substructure 43 Concept 4 (by Riot Artist David Harrington) Substructure 43 Concept 05.jpg|Substructure 43 Concept 5 (by Riot Artist David Harrington) Substructure 43 Concept 06.jpg|Substructure 43 Concept 6 (by Riot Artist David Harrington) Substructure 43 Concept 07.gif|Substructure 43 Concept 7 (by Riot Artist David Harrington) Substructure 43 Concept 08.jpg|Substructure 43 Concept 8 (by Riot Artist David Harrington) Substructure 43 Concept 09.jpg|Substructure 43 Concept 9 (by Riot Artist David Harrington) Substructure 43 Concept 10.jpg|Substructure 43 Concept 10 (by Riot Artist David Harrington) Substructure 43 Concept 11.gif|Substructure 43 Concept 11 (by Riot Artist David Harrington) Substructure 43 Concept 12.jpg|Substructure 43 Concept 12 (by Riot Artist David Harrington) Substructure 43 Concept 13.jpg|Substructure 43 Concept 13 (by Riot Artist David Harrington) Substructure 43 Concept 14.jpg|Substructure 43 Concept 14 (by Riot Artist David Harrington) Substructure 43 Concept 15.jpg|Substructure 43 Concept 15 (by Riot Artist David Harrington) Substructure 43 Concept 16.jpg|Substructure 43 Concept 16 (by Riot Artist David Harrington) Substructure 43 Concept 17.jpg|Substructure 43 Concept 17 (by Riot Artist David Harrington) Substructure 43 Concept 18.jpg|Substructure 43 Concept 18 (by Riot Artist Jeremy Page) Substructure 43 Concept 19.jpg|Substructure 43 Concept 19 (by Riot Artist Jeremy Page) Substructure 43 Concept 20.jpg|Substructure 43 Concept 20 (by Riot Artist Jeremy Page) See also * PROJECT * Substructure 43 Category:PROJECT Category:League of Legends game modes Category:Temporary game modes Category:OVERCHARGE